The Alphabet
by rileylovespenguins
Summary: A short drabble for every letter of the alphabet about Iceland and Turkey. Mostly fluff. Warning: Contains excessive amounts of crack.


**Warning: Lots of crack ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else that may be copyrighted.**

* * *

**26**

**Pairing: Iceland & Turkey**

**A is for Alphabet**

Iceland handed Turkey a folded up piece of paper, before shyly looking down at his feet.

_I've never been really good at saying things, but I am good at writing things. So here's a word for every letter of the alphabet that I think describes you. _

_You're adorable when you stick up for me when the other's pick on me._

_You're the bravest person I have ever met. _

_You're cheerful almost all of the time._

_You're daring for even going out with me and facing the possible wrath of my family._

_You're elegant, just like your country._

_You're fixating. Sometimes its hard for me to keep my eyes off of you. _

_You're handsome, and probably the best looking person I've ever laid eyes on._

_You're ingenious when it comes to finding good things to say about me._

_You're a jokester, but I love that about you._

_You're kind. The way you put me before yourself says enough about that. _

_You're mesmerizing, especially your eyes. It makes me smile when I think about the fact that I'm one of the few people that ever get to see them._

_You're a nice escape from the world, especially when my family is getting on my nerves._

_You're observant and can tell whenever something's wrong with me._

_You're patient with me, even when I don't want to talk about what's bugging me you always stick around until the end. _

_You're quarrelsome sometimes, but I don't mind. Especially when your fighting over something someone said about me._

_You're radiant all of the time._

_You're always sincere with me._

_You're talented when it comes to so many things._

_You're underrated by most people. I wish that they could see how amazing you are. _

_You're vivacious and always make me happy and lively when I'm sad._

_You're willful, which I'm happy that you are because if you weren't we might not have ended up together_

_You're…..I hope that you don't mind that I skipped the letter X._

_You're yummy, or at least the food that you cook me is. Although your lips taste pretty good too. _

_You're zesty and somehow manage to get me up and moving on my worst of days. _

_You might have noticed that I skipped L. That's because I was saving the best for last. There's really only one thing that could be said with the letter. I LOVE you. _

Tukrey looked up after reading the paper, a huge smile plastered on his face. Before Iceland could say anything the older nation pulled him into tight hug, never wanting to let go of the Nordic nation that he proudly called his.

**B is for Blanket**

As we sat outside on the hillside behind Turkey's house watching the stars I became suddenly could.

"Hey Ice, do you want me to go get you a blanket, you look kind of cold." I shouldn't be this cold. I'm one of the northern most nations. Then I got an idea.

"No, I'm fine." I snuggled up close to him, wiggling my way under his arm. "You're so much better than a blanket anyways." He laughed a little bit before pulling me even closer.

**C is for Counter**

The counter dug into my back as he pushed me up against it, but I wasn't complaining. This had happened enough times before for me to know that in a few minutes we would be out of the kitchen and behind the closed doors of his bedroom.

**D is for Doughnut**

"You know, going to get these was a really good idea." I broke the last doughnut in half and handed it to Turkey, who's lap I was currently sitting in.

"I have to agree with you on that one Ice." He took that half of the doughnut and shoved it into his mouth.

**E is for Electric**

The electric went out right in the middle of when I was watching TV. At first I had been mad, then I realized what the electric going out meant. Having no electricity meant having an excuse to cuddle up in Turkey's lap in front of a warm fire, It was the middle of winter in Iceland after all. Warmth is important.

**F is for Family**

"Your family, they're weird aren't they?" I smiled when he said that. Surprisingly, taking Turkey to meet my family had gone better than expected. If you count Finland and Sweden's dog destroying the food, Sealand and Ladonia launching a sneak attack on all of us with water balloons, Denmark deciding that he needed to fight back when Sealand and Ladonia attacked, and Norway threatening to kill all of us as good.

"Yeah, they are."

**G is for Good**

Iceland knew that Turkey was good at so many things. Some he had learned about through experience, but he didn't talk about those in front of anyone. But he quickly decided that they thing Turkey was best at was making him feel like the most important person in the world.

**H is for Hats**

Trying on hats was a lot more fun than Iceland had imagined it would be. That was why Iceland and Turkey spent the entire day doing just that.

**I is for Iguana **

"Do you think Mr. Puffin would be mad if I bought a pet iguana?"

"Why do you want a pet iguana?"

"I don't know, I just thought it would be cool to have one." That night, Iceland went home with a new pet iguana. It became friends with Mr. Puffin rather easily.

**J is for Jousting**

"You know what I want to try?" Turkey asked me as we sat on the couch and watched TV.

"What?"

"Jousting."

**K is for Kitten**

One time, Turkey brought a kitten as a present to Iceland. Both soon found out that neither Mr. Puffin or Mr. Iguana liked cats. Luckily, they knew a certain nation who loved cats more than he loved life itself. The kitten had a good life.

**L is for Lemonade**

"Hey Turkey, we should make some lemonade."

"Do you have lemons?" Turkey laid sprawled out on my couch, nothing but a pair of shorts on. Damn, he was so hot.

"Yeah."

Two hours and about five times as many lemons used as was necessary, Turkey and I had our lemonade.

**M is for Mittens**

"Hey Icy, I have a present for you!" Turkey held out the box that he had so carefully wrapper just a half hour before.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Iceland slipped off the ribbon that was on top of the box and placed it on Turkey's head. "Now I have two presents." Turkey smiled, giving Iceland a quick kiss on the forehead before telling him to continue. When he finally opened the box, he noticed a pair of perfectly white mittens.

"Made them myself. I had to ask England to teach me how but it was worth it. I mean, you're always complaining about your hands being cold." Iceland grinned from ear to ear.

**N is for Near Death Experience at the hand's of Norway**

"I think that your brother wants me dead."

"Nah, he's just overprotective, that's all."

**O is for Office**

"Your office is nice." Iceland sat on top of Turkey's desk, admiring the room that he was seldom allowed into. Although he wasn't in the mood for admiring art work and such today. Iceland was after something else.

Before Turkey could do anything about it, Iceland was on top of him. That day, Turkey's office became a much less scared place.

**P is for Puffin**

One night, Turkey spent three hours having a staring contest with Mr. Puffin. Iceland wasn't quite sure why.

**Q is for Queso**

"I've been trying to learn more languages." Turkey looked over at Iceland from his spot on the bed.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you that cheese in Spanish is queso." Turkey just smiled and politely told his much younger boyfriend to shut up by kissing him.

**R is for Rabbit**

One day, while walking in the park, Iceland and Turkey happened upon a baby rabbit. That day, Mr. Puffin and Iceland's newly acquired pet Mr. Iguana got a new friend, Mr. Rabbit.

**S is for Sleep**

Iceland found out shortly after he started dating Turkey that sleep was both nice and troublesome. He enjoyed it when he would get to sleep cuddled up to the Mediterranean nation. He liked it when he would have wonderful dreams about Turkey.

He hated it though, when he would fall asleep without him, or before he did.

**T is for Touch**

Iceland loved the way Turkey's touches felt on his skin. There was no denying that the older nation was much more experienced in certain areas than Iceland was. That was something that the Nordic nation was happy about on many occasions.

**U is for Umbrella**

They walked side by side, under Turkey's umbrella as the rain poured down overhead. Even though it was storming, there was no place that Iceland would rather be.

**V is for Victory**

Iceland's expression saddened slightly when he lost the game of chess. In reality though, he won a much greater prize though. When Turkey realized how down his boyfriend looked he immediately scooted over next to Iceland and wrapped his arms around him, planting a light kiss on his lips. Yes, this victory definitely belonged to the small sliver haired nation. A kiss was so much better than saying you won a chess game after all.

**W is for Water Buffalo **

"OHHH, Everybody's got a water buffalo. Your's is fast but mine is slow." Turkey just stood their in the doorway to the kitchen, watching his adorable boyfriend cook breakfast in nothing but an apron, his boxers, a pair of socks while singing whatever came to his mind. He smiled.

**X is for Xenon**

"Xexon." Turkey looked at me, slightly confused. "I was trying to think of a word other the xylophone that started with X." He just shrugged and went back to making breakfast.

**Y is for Yellow **

"This sweater is so ugly." Iceland wanted to take off the stupid yellow sweater that he found in the back of his closer.

"Come on Icy, you look so cute." He stopped and grinned. "Although I think you would look better with no shirt at all."

**Z is for Zebra-print Miniskirt**

This was not funny. I don't know who did it but it was in no way shape or form funny that all of my clothes had stolen and replaced with a single black tank top and a zebra print miniskirt, which was way to short for anyone to wear and not look like a slut.

"Before I come out, you guys have to promise not to laugh." I refused to come around the corner and into the living where my family and my boyfriend were currently sitting, waiting for me to get done in the shower so we could start dinner.

"Why would we laugh Ice?" Denmark asked.

"Just promise that you won't."

"Fine, no one is going to laugh at you Ice." I took a deep breath and stepped around the corner. Can you guess what the first thing they did was? Yes, that's right. They laughed.

"Dude, what the hell Ice? Have you been hanging out with Poland lately?"

"Shut up! I don't know what happened to all my clothes!" I desperately tried to pull down the skirt.

"Aww, Icy, it's okay. You're legs look good in that skirt." I could tell that Norway was about ready to kill Turkey for what he had just said.

* * *

**And here you go. I told myself that I was going to write something everyday this summer, just so I don't get lazy. **

**I basically did a list within a list for the letter A, but alphabet was the first word that came to mind so yeah. **

**Anyone who can tell me where the water buffalo song is from will get a virtual cookie of their choice. And just to clarify I know where the songs from, I was just wondering if anyone else does.**

**I know that I should be working on the next chapter for Call Me Maybe but I really wanted to right some Iceland and Turkey because I love the pairing and their isn't enough of it. **

**And now I'm really tempted to draw Iceland, Turkey, Mr. Puffin, an iguana, and a bunny all in one picture. **


End file.
